La gran final de la copa mundial de sagas Harry Potter- Crepúsculo
by Puedes llamarme N
Summary: FALTA CADA VEZ MENOS PARA Brasil 2014! pero no crean que las sagas tampoco se divierten ;)


**En espera del mundial! queria hacer esto! disfruten! xD**  
¿Que mejor que el olor del fútbol por la mañana? ¡Buenos días, tardes o noches, depende de la hora en la que estén leyendo esto!.  
En vísperas del mundial Brasil 2014, me tomé la libertad de viajar a Hogwarts para presenciar "La copa mundial de fútbol hogwarts 2014" En donde todas las sagas del mundo se enfrentan en un épico partido de fútbol, el torneo se divide en 8 fases de grupos, con cuatro sagas en cada uno de los grupos, siendo eliminados por un trabajo de puntos por partidos, con 3 para el partido ganado, 1 para el empatado y 0 para el perdido.  
Hoy tenemos a HARRY POTTER:  
Jugadores:  
PORTEROS: Sirius Black- Rubeus Hagrid  
Defensas: Remus Lupin- Alastor Moody- Severus Snape- Arthur Weasley- Bill Weasley- Fleur Delacour.  
Medio-campistas: Fred Weasley- Luna Lovegood- George Weasley- Cho Chang- Molly Weasley- Draco Malfoy.  
Delanteros: Bellatrix Lestrange- Ginny Weasley.  
Director Técnico: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
Los magos vienen de un grupo conformado por: Star Wars- James Bond y Hush hush, clasificando junto con Star Wars.  
En la semifinales se tuvieron que enfrentar a la complicada saga "Matrix" donde se impuso po en penales después de u en el partido.  
Los rivales de Harry Potter son CREPÚSCULO:  
Jugadores:  
Porteros: Leah- Rosalie  
Defensas: Edward- Esme- Sam- Jane- Cayo- Marco  
Medio-campistas: Jasper- Alice- Emmett- Feliz- Alec- Demetri  
Delanteros: Benjamin- Jacob- Bella- Seth- Paul.  
Director Técnico: Carlisle Cullen.  
Los vampiros y Hombres lobos vienen de un grupo conformado por: Resident Evil- El señor de los anillos y Cazadores de Sombras, donde clasifico junto con El señor de los anillos.  
En la semifinal se enfrento a la revelación del año pasado "The Hunger Games" donde se impuso po con goles de Alice Cullen anticipando una jugada.  
Esa fue la previa de este épico partido, ¡Ahora vayamos al campo de juego con nuestros comentaristas y relatores! ¡Aro Vulturi! y Tom Marvolo... Uh... Perdón... ¡LORD VOLDEMORT!  
_ ¡Aquí estamos malditos muggles en este emocionante partido que definira quien es la mejor saga de todas!_ Dice Voldemort vestido con su mejor traje y con un lindo micrófono entre sus garras.  
_ ¡Concuerdo con mi amigo! ¡La adrenalina que produce este partido nos deja con la boca abierta! ¡Y esperarlo nos llena de estrés!_ Dice Aro igual de animado mientras le toca la calva a Voldy_ ¡Creo que tanto estrés le sacó el cabello a mi compañero Voldy! ¡Y NO SOLO ESO! ¡TAMBIÉN LE SACÓ LA NARIZ!_ Agrega el morocho para terminar fingiendo cara de asombro.  
_ ¡No es gracioso maldito sangre sucia!_ Dice Voldemort irritado pero disimulándolo con una falsa sonrisa.  
_ ¡Oye Voldy! ¿Sabes porque nosotros no somos sangres sucias?_ Pregunta Aro con una picara sonrisa.  
_ No... ¿Por qué?_ Pregunta el señor oscuro.  
_ ¡PORQUE NO TENEMOS SANGRE!_ Dice animada mente el rey de los vampiros explotando de risa, para después escuchar un "Ba Dum Tss" hecho con una batería.  
_ ¡Parece que mi compañero no solo es un gran bromista! ¡También es un idiota!_ Dice Voldemort aguantando su sonrisa_ ¡Yo fui claro "Quiero a el Agente Smith" ¡EL DE MATRIX!_ Voldemort se queja fuertemente.  
_ ¡No te preocupes Voldy! ¡Presiento que seremos grandes amigos!_ Dice Aro mientras en un fuerte abrazo hace que el color de la piel de Voldemort pase a un fuerte rojo de ira.  
_ ¡VAYAMOS A LOS VESTUARIOS!_ La sonrisa de Voldemort ya casi no se notaba.  
Mientras tanto, en el vestuario de los magos nos encontramos con Minerva Mcgonagall.  
_ Buenas noches una bella noche para ver este gran partido de fútbol, ahora nos encontraremos en una gran charla con el capitán del equipo, acá estamos con Alastor "Ojo Loco" Moody_ Dice la profesora mientras señala a su lado derecho a el famoso cazador de Mortifagos "Alastor Moody"_ Bueno, ya llegamos hasta acá, supongo que ahora a ganar ¿No?_ Pregunta la profesora para después darle un micrófono a su invitado.  
_ Primero que nada buenas noches, si, la verdad que es un partido muy lindo para disfrutar con la familia, llegamos bien, en el ultimo partido nos costó un poco llegar al arco rival, pero todo se resuelve..._ Dice Alastor.  
_ ¿Como se preparan para este gran partido?_ Pregunta la profesora.  
_ Saldremos con 4-3-3, tenemos a los gemelos por las bandas como volantes creativos y a Granger de centro delantera para definir bien, imagino que con su gran inteligencia va a saber que hacer, en el y nuestra defensa esta compuesta conmigo, Remus, Arthur, y Severus, ¡NO VA A PASAR NADIE POR AHÍ! ¡VAMOS LOS MAGOS!_ Dice estas ultimas frases animada mente.  
Minerva ríe divertida mente.  
_ ¡Si! ¡La verdad quiero que gane! Una ultima pregunta, ¿Como está Albus siendo DT?_ Pregunta la profesora.  
_ Bien, bien, la verdad, nos tranquiliza, nos habla bien, nos explica jugadas y nos enseña que solo tenemos que salir a divertirnos, ¡El conoce a Carlisle! ¡El DT del otro equipo! Por eso imagina que sera un partido lindo de ver..._ Explica el ex-profesor de DCAO.  
_ Gracias profesor, suerte._ Se despida Minerva, Moody suelta un "Gracias, adiós" y se va_ ¡Ahí los tienen! ¡Con confianza y listos para ganar! ¡Volvemos contigo Voldemort!_ Agrega Minerva.  
Mientras tanto:  
_ ¡Voy a matarte!_ Nos encontramos con Voldemort sosteniendo a Aro en el aire._ Emm... hola... ¡AHORA RÁPIDAMENTE NOS VAMOS CON RENESMEE CULLEN PARA VER A LOS VAMPIROS!... ¡Crucio!_  
La cámara se posa en la pequeña niña junto con Jasper.  
_ ¿Gracias Voldy? ¡Buenas noches a todos! ¡HERMOSA! Repito ¡HERMOSA NOCHE PARA JUGAR AL FÚTBOL! ¡Y acá estamos con la sorpresa! ¡El capitán de nuestra raza! ¡Mi tío favorito! ¡Jasper Cullen!_ Presentan al vampiro rubio.  
_ Hola sobrina, buenas noches a todos_ Saluda Jasper serena mente con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.  
_ Primero que nada ¡¿Que esperan de este partido?!_ La joven estaba demasiado animada.  
_ Bueno, espero que sea un partido vistoso, que sea lindo para ver... ¡Y obviamente con victoria nuestra!_ Dice el joven para terminar con una ligera risa.  
_ ¿Te sentís raro siendo el capitán?_ Pregunta la joven.  
_ No... La verdad, se que muchos esperaba que Edward sea el capitán, pero Carlisle confía en mi habilidad y bueno, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi para corresponderle_ Responde el joven.  
_ Hoy tu marcador es Fred Weasley ¿Tienes alguna estrategia para detener el avance? Escuché que el es muy habil para esconderse_ Pregunta la joven castaña.  
_ Hoy mi carril sera un pasillo cerrado, hoy NADIE PASA, ya que Carlisle me puso mas atrasado que Emmett_ Responde Jasper.  
_ Ultima pregunta ¿Hay nervios?_ Pregunta la joven.  
Jas suelta una nerviosa risa.  
_ Mira el partido y fijate_ Dice el joven riendo_ Vale, me voy, adiós_ Se despide el joven.  
_ ¡Ese fue mi tío! ¡Volvemos contigo Voldy!_ Se despide Nessie.  
Mientras tanto.  
_ ¡MALDITO VAMPIRO! ¡Si no estuvieras muerto ya te hubiera matado! ¡Crucio!_ Voldemort estaba enfurecido_ Emm... Ejem... ¡Que buen partido se nos viene mi querido amigo Aro!_ Dice Voldemort mientras suelta a Aro de su hechizo Crucio y este se desploma en el suelo_ ¿Como crees que terminara?_ Pregunta el señor tenebroso.  
_ Duele cuando hablo..._ Dice Aro soltando un ligero puchero, pero al ver la asesino mirada de Voldemort_ ¡Pues creo Voldemort que terminara con victoria de los vampiro con 3 goles en contra de Sirius Black!_ Dice animada mente el joven pero todavía con un gran dolor en su interior.  
_ ¿Qué? ¡Obviamente ganaran los magos 3 a 0!_ Se queja Voldemort.  
_ ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso mi querido Pepe!_  
_ ¿A quien le llamas Pepe?_ Se queja Voldy.  
_ ¡Ahora salen los equipos al campo!_ Agrega el vampiro.  
Abajo de la platea donde estaba Voldemort y Aro se veía en gran estadio de Hogwarts, y los dos equipos al mismo tiempo salían, con Moody y Jasper primeros con sus cintas de capitanes, la multitud enloquece, los magos estaban vestidos con túnicas rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas en rayas verticales, era una camiseta demasiado colorida, y los vampiros con túnicas negras, una camiseta demasiado aburrida, el arbritro del partido será Peeta Mellark, de la saga "Los juegos del hambre"  
_ ¡Una gran multitud para presenciar este hermoso juego!_ Dice Aro animada mente, casi al borde de las lagrimas_ ¡Ahora Voldy! ¡Presenta la formación de los magos!_ Agrega el gran vampiro.  
_ ¡CLARO MI QUERIDO ARO!_ Dice también al borde de las lagrimas Voldy.  
_ El combinado de los magos se presenta con El perro de Sirius Black en el arco, El licantropo sucio de Lupin corriendo por la derecha, el viejo capitán Alastor Moody compartiendo saga central junto con mi leal Severus Snape ¡Y EL SUCIO WEASLEY CORRIENDO POR LA IZQUIERDA!.  
Después tienen un gran medio campo español, con los idiotas de los gemelos Weasley corriendo por las bandas con Fred por derecha y George por izquierda, y la maniática Lovegood por el centro.  
Después la delantera sucia, ¡Apodada por mi! ¡Con el futuro muerto Harry Potter por derecha! ¡El inútil Weasley de nombre no importante, pero se llama Ron por izquierda! ¡Y la sangre sucia para dirigir!.  
Dirige técnicamente este equipo, el segundo mejor mago de todos los tiempos, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
_ ¡No me quiero imaginar como estaba mentalmente la madre de ese señor para ponerle ese nombre al viejo!_ Se burla Aro del nombre de Dumbledore.  
_ ¡Mal Aro! ¡MAL! ¡Y ahora llegó la hora de los vampiros! ¡Haga los honores Aro!_ Voldemort le da pista a Aro.  
_ ¡Claro señor sin nariz!_ Comienza Aro.  
_ Los merengues de piel se presentan con una sucia perra en el arco, traen a Leah Clearwater, defensa de cuatro, con el vampiro gay de Edward, la vieja de Esme y perro de Sam y mi querida Jane jugando de tres.  
Medio campo compuesto por el capitán Jasper Cullen, La loca Alice y Míster esteroides Emmett de doble 5 y el idiota que apareció en el final de la saga Benjamin.  
¡Y la delantera mas rara de todas! ¡Un perro sucio mas grande llamado Jacob Black y la chica de las mil y una caras (Sarcasmo) Bella Swan!.  
Dirige técnicamente ¡EL DOCTOR CULLEN! ¡EL TRAIDOR DE CARLISLE CULLEN!.  
_ Muy bien Aro, ahora, por favor, Nessie, presentanos el banco de suplentes de los vampiros_ Le pide Voldy a Nessie.  
_ Como no señor tenebroso_  
El banco esta compuesto por mi tía Rosie de arquera suplente, la dupla de Cayo y Marco de defensores, la guardia Vulturi compuesta por Felix, Alec y Demetri ¡Y los ultimos son Seth y Paul como delanteros suplentes!  
_ Gracias pequeña, Minerva, por favor, los suplentes de los magos_ Le pide Aro a Mcgonagall.  
_ Espera su oportunidad para entrar: Rubeus Hagrid de portero, Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour defensores, la señorita Chang, Molly Weasley y el joven Malfoy van al medio ¡Y las armas ofensivas compuestas por Bellatrix y Ginny!.  
_ ¡Gracias Minnie! ¡Acá termina la previa! ¡UNA PAUSA Y YA VOLVEMOS CON LA GRAN FINAL DE LA COPA MUNDIAL DE FÚTBOL HOGWARTS 20141 ¡YA VOLVEMOS!_ Era la voz de Voldemort.

**Eso es todo amigos! XD ****YA SABEN**** No, no creo que sepan... Así que no saben! xD dejen sus comentarios, diganme en que debo mejorar, se que hubo poco relato y muchos dialogos... PERO ES EL PRIMER CAP! Que quieren que diga? La longitud del cesped? XD Bueno, dejen comentarios! xD**


End file.
